


Upcoming Plotline (Warning: Very full of problems)

by MupDupHelloThere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Time for Angst, depressing streak, not finished, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MupDupHelloThere/pseuds/MupDupHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has problems.</p><p>That's it.</p><p> </p><p>I'd really appreciate it if people could comment some stuff for missing characters (like Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya (even though he's already really sad), Kabuto, Itachi, etc., etc.).</p><p>I'm actually really excited for this plotline and I'd love to see it happen, but with my slow thought processes I'm not going anywhere fast. So I'd love suggestions of what might happen in the plot and upcoming obstacles (although I do have some set up already ;D).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upcoming Plotline (Warning: Very full of problems)

Sasuke has problems with cutting, but no one really cares when they can't see the marks under all his expensive designer clothes. Having no family or close friends increases the ache of loneliness and isolation as well.

Where's his brother when he needs him?  
~~~  
Naruto has bulimia; being used to standing on the edge of life-threatening starvation has it's downfalls. So, the tradition of eating ramen, with the secret of never keeping it down, absolutely must be upheld or everyone will get suspicious.

It would also help if everyone could please stop throwing rocks (and other things) in his direction too...

..but of course, that's hoping a little bit too much.  
~~~  
Sakura doesn't even know if she is "Sakura". She doesn't even know who "Sakura" is. Why does she hear people's voices, but no one else can hear them?

..well...

..wouldn't it make things easier if she obeyed the Orders given so They would go away?

That is how it works, right?  
~~~  
Sai hated home, hated work, hated school, hated appealing to others...he hated basically everything really. Having to endure work (and its butterfly-ripple effects) is probably the first on his hate list though.

Isn't touching underage persons like that illegal?  
~~~  
Kiba has always been called a mutt, dog, stupid, idiotic, unattractive, unrefined, and animalistic (among other things). Taking these "compliments" (as they were called by those saying the insults) into consideration, he decided to become a real dog to someone, anyone. Thus, leading to the slave industry.

Of course, this could all have started when his dog died.

Not that anyone had cared (or understood, for that matter). Akamaru had been a stray, after all -after being thrown out-.  
~~~  
Shino has always loved bugs.

He treats them well, always looking out for ants so as not to crush them with his feet. His family loves bugs too; it's kind of a family thing.

However...

He didn't think his bugs could be used to clean up...  
..remains...  
..so well..  
~~~  
Hinata has been living a rough life, always being picked on and pushed around for her shyness, unusual eye color, and relative's extreme wealth and fame. Whatever the events, Hinata would never hurt another living soul.

It was simply against her moral code.

Of course, she didn't hesitate for a second when she was approached at middle school back then, pulling out her secret-

...

..never mind.

Hinata was found by a boy named Shino, who apparently also did things like that, and wanted her to join him. She shakily accepted (what if her secret got out?), and the rest is history.

Or, rather YOUR history...  
~~~  
Ino was the typical popular girl at school; blonde, curvaceous, respected family background, and filled to the brim with gossip.

Naturally, with her insatiable gossip hunger in mind, she became the school reporter.

What happens when she finds out the juiciest story of the century; that shy little angel Hinata Hyuuga and soft-spoken Shino were really wanted murderers of various crimes?  
~~~  
Chouji has always been teased about his weight, eating habits, and appearance. It was basically a life ritual in his family bloodline at this point, a hardship he had to get used to to really belong to the Akimichi family.

His father has given him tips on how to survive being bullied, and they did help.

Most of the time, anyway.

Sometimes he resorted to extreme violence in order to induce fear in others to reduce bullying. It worked really well (everyone that wasn't stupid, proud, or had a wall to hide behind didn't dare to say anything offensive about him), except for when those strange urges came up.

Sure, not being bullied as often as before using violence was nice, but he would always get a craving if he wasn't given a fight twice every week.

He would fidget, harbor a shorter temper, and constantly have a scowl on his face (even when eating, his favorite thing to do).

To fix this, his parents decided to get him something he could relieve his frustrations on.

And so, after 5 years on the market, Kiba Inuzuka was sold for $450,000.  
~~~  
Shikamaru was a genius.

Everyone knew this, and thus everyone respected him.

However, he was also extremely lazy.

These bouts of laziness would spring up at any opportunity presented at any time possible. Three minutes left in class and everyone else was still finishing up the test? Cue laziness. A minute of unusual silence from the Uzumaki boy during the walk from school? Bam, laziness.

Even when his parents told him, in an off-handed manner, that he was betrothed to friend's of his parents daughter, he just muttered "Troublesome" and fell back asleep.

The only exceptions for laziness is when curiosity comes into play.

So when his his mutual acquaintances Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame (they always sat next to him in all his classes and woke him up whenever he was called on or when class ended) were found, by his betrothed wife Ino, to being the murderers of multiple murder cases that had been appearing lately, he decided this was worthy enough to spend effort on.  
~~~  
Who next?


End file.
